onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil:Sanjuanwolf2/@comment-26575165-20181230173420/@comment-29735840-20190105012742
Si demain la France est attaqué par la Belgique, on aimerait pas avoir le soutien de l'Espagne ? C est pas plus efficace de vaincre a 2 (France, Espagne) la Belgique ? Il n y aura pas moins de morts ? La défaite de la Belgique ne sera t elle pas plus rapide ? Pourtant la France militairement est largement meilleure que la Belgique. Ici c est le même principe pour moi, plus on est nombreux plus c est simple et plus on minimise les pertes. C est un principe normal, déloyal si vous voulez mais normal, logique et favorable pour ce qu on appel l efficacité. Sauf que la Belgique n'est pas obligé de combattre contrairement au SHichubikai… Je comprend parfaitement ton point de vue pour les rare fois puisqu'il s'agit d'un point de vue juste, en gros si le GM il a dans ces rang les SC pourquoi pas les appeler en renforts mais depuis le début du manga on nous explique que les Shichibukai font l'équilibre pour contre les Yonku alors c'est pas une hypothese ni un point de vue c'est la pure réalité cesse de toujours nier les évidence en te basant sur des spéculation qui sont pour toi bien plus logique que les faits du manga Non il étaient pas a fond pour certains, ils se sont impliqués peu mais les avoir de leur côté c est toujours mieux que rien et ça permet de gagner le plus facilement possible. Change pas le sujet, tu as dis noir sur blanc que les Shichibukai c'était comme des pions qui allaient faire face contre le premier danger en étant des sacrifices pour le GM et en étonnant le premier bouclier du GM alors que c'est totalement faux , hors aucun des Shichibukai meme les plus faible ne s'est fait battre durant cette guerre, contrairement a la marine il y a eu beaucoup de pertes, alors Non les SC étaient dans une promenade contrairement a la marine Et alors y'a zéro rapport avec ce que j ai dis là. Que Doflamingo puisse conquérir le nouveau monde ou pas, la Marine a besoin des corsaires (ou une force équivalente) pour ne pas être inquiété du tout par n importe quelle menace. Et même si un corsaire les trahit y en a 6 autres derriere + amiraux pr s occuper de son cas (cf jinbei a impel down pr avoir refusé de participer a la guerre de MF). Tu changes encore ta position, ce que je viens de comprendre c'est que les SC sont la pour contrer n'importe quel menace meme si il s'agit d'une alliance entre tout les Yonku ? c'est bien ce que tu dis et moi je me base sur la légende de la marine une personne qui a largement dépassé tout les amiraux ( tes protégé ) jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il dit qu'une alliance entre seulement 2 Yonku peut causer la perte de ce monde ^^, non mais mec revois tout les paroles des marines les plus gradé ils ont tous du respect pour la puissance des Yonku Est ce qu a l époque shiki, Roger les corsaires existaient ? Où s est dit dans le mangas ? Il faut pas confondre : Besoin vitale et autres besoins : besoin au point de vie et de mort ? Besoin pour apaiser les choses ? J opte pour la seconde option, le GM a besoin des corsaires pr rendre le monde stable de manière indiscutable, inéluctible, pas juste stable un jour et instable un autre. Avec ce système : 7 corsaires + amiraux (et en ne dispersant pas les forces au contraire, en les joignant toutes), le GM sait qu il peut faire face a toutes situations. Cela dit, une alliance entre empereurs remettrait en cause ce systeme, 2 fois plus de risques qu un corsaires change de camp, 2 fois plus de pertes, 2 fois plus de risques pour eux, 2 fois plus vulnérable etc Je te repose la meme question, est ce que durant l'ère de roger y avait les Yonku ? et avec toute leur alliance que nous voyons a ce jour ? TU me parles de Shikki, je rappel que a cette époque les plus puissant marine poursuivait toute les plus grande pointure du NM, et c'est plus le cas depuis le début du mangas Et sinon qui te dit que les Shichibukai existait pas durant cette ère ? Weeble n est pas n importe qui, on le compare a BB jeune, l allié qu on a vu HS c était Ao, l un des plus insignifiants des alliés de BB. 1 qu'il soit meme le fils de IM sama il reste un Shichibukai 2 il a battu plusieurs allié de BB, peut etre la moitié si je me souviens bien Ça s adresse a Sanjuanwolf qui pense qu 1 yonkou + équipage > Marine Alors même que les corsaires ont quasiment rien foutu ^^ et que toujours selon moi les amiraux pas a fond, gêné. Donc bon faut que je dise quoi de plus pr que vous acceptez mon AVIS Je corrige, un Yonku peut pas battre tout le GM si j'ai parler juste de la marine je compte biensur Sengoku et Garp qui sont pour moi du level capable de rivaliser contre un Amiral, sans ces deux la un Yonku et ces allié est tout a fait capable de battre la marine sans l'aide des SC et sans l'aide des deux légendes que j'ai cité 1 Si les amiraux étaient pas a fond c'est uniquement parce que l'équipage de BB était assez puissant pour les contrer, Akainu le chien enragé il était pas a fond ? Kizaru qui voulait la tete de BB mais neutralisé par Marco n'était pas a fond, oh peut etre que tu veux me dire que Kizaru n'était pas a fond dans son attaque contré facilement par Marco alors qu'il sait qu'en face de lui il s'agit de l'homme le plus fort du monde 2 tu l'admet sans le savoir que les Shichibukai sont d'une grande aide en disant qu'ils étaient meme pas a fond contrairement a la marine prouvé dans le manga, meme leur chien robot Kuma n'était pas a fond XD 3 Avec tout mon respect, ton avis perd toute logique quand il s'agit des amiraux, je te l'ai prouvé des vingtaine de fois par des preuves et images du manga, quand il s'agit de mettre en valeur les amiraux tu nie meme les paroles du l'auteur lui meme celui qui a crée OP XD par excuse comme quoi ce sont juste des SBS ect